


Nearly a Mistake

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, First Kiss, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU of The French Mistake.</p><p>Misha doesn't die, although he nearly does, and Jensen realizes what he could have lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy, meta!cockles fix-it fic because I don't like thinking about Misha dying.

Misha sat upright in the starched white hospital bed, gingerly touching the bandage around his throat.

The doctor said he was lucky to be alive. Most people didn’t survive having their throat cut. It was all a bit of a blur as far as Misha was concerned but he supposed it was better that way. It wasn’t exactly something he wanted to remember, not in any great detail.

There was a knock at the door of his room. Misha looked up sharply and regretted it, whimpering in pain. The nurses said they’d given him painkillers. He needed to ask for more. He was obviously in more pain than most people. He’d nearly died. He deserved all the painkillers they could give him.

“Come in,” he called out, his voice a broken croak.

The door opened slowly and Jensen peered in.

“I heard you were in hospital,” he said nervously. “They said you could have visitors but I didn’t know if you’d want to see me.”

Misha tried to nod then remembered that it wasn’t a good idea. He patted the bed instead and motioned for Jensen to come in.

Jensen still seemed uncertain, shutting the door behind him and cautiously approaching Misha’s bedside. He didn’t sit down, much to Misha’s disappointment, but hovered near to him.

“It’s been a weird couple of days, huh?” he said. “You getting hurt, all of the weird stuff that happened on set. But you’re going to be okay, right?”

“Sure,” Misha wheezed.

“You sound like Castiel,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

Misha smiled back. He knew that Jensen was there to be polite, no matter how pleased Misha was to see him. It was obvious how uncomfortable Jensen was around him. Misha wished he’d sit down and try a little harder, or maybe just leave instead of dragging everything out. The longer Jensen stayed, the more Misha would hope he was accepted, that Jensen might actually be here because he was worried about him.

“God, this is so hard,” Jensen muttered, his smile fading away. He rubbed at his chin, looking distracted. Misha watched him intently, wishing his throat didn’t hurt quite so much. He would have tried to make a joke, tried to put Jensen at ease, but he couldn’t.

“I don’t know what happened but I know I never want anything like this to happen again,” Jensen continued, shaking his head. “The last few days have been like a bad dream and then I wake up and find out you’re in hospital. They said you could have died. And I thought…and I…this would be so much easier if I hadn’t been such a dick to you before.”

Misha tried to convey an expression of understanding and forgiveness, but he wasn’t sure it came across, especially not from the look Jensen gave him.

“Do you understand what I’m trying to say? These last few days, I think I’m finally starting to see things clearly. Jared and me, we’ve patched things up and I want things to be okay with us too.”

Misha tried his hardest not to appear disappointed. Friendship was more than he’d been offered before. He should be happy. He would be happy. He’d make himself.

Jensen glanced around, finally seeming to realize there was a chair in the room. He dragged it up close to the bed and sat down, reaching for Misha’s hand. Misha’s eyes widened and he looked at Jensen, not completely comprehending. They might be friends now but hand-holding was a little bit more friendly than Misha had been expecting.

“You’ve been messing with my head since you got here. You drive me crazy; do you know that, Mish?” Jensen asked, his voice choked with emotion. “If I’d lost you, I don’t know what I’d do. I know this is weird, and you’d probably like me to leave now, but fuck, I’ve wanted you since our first scene together.”

“Oh,” Misha breathed, smiling. “Me too.”

He’s imagined he’d say something more loquacious when he finally confessed his love to Jensen, but as it turned out he didn’t need to. The words he could say were more than enough.

Jensen smiled at him and leant forward, pressing a soft, very gentle kiss to Misha’s lips.

“Once they let you out of here, you’re coming home with me,” he said, squeezing Misha’s hand tight. “I’m gonna look after you till you’re back on your feet again.”

“And then?” Misha managed, feeling dizzy and light headed, sinking back on to the pillows.

He was happy, but it was all a bit much to take in, especially after a near-death experience. Misha really hope this was all real and it wasn’t just the painkillers kicking in.

Jensen’s grin widened.

“Then I don’t think I’ll ever let you go,” he said.

“Stay,” Misha whispered, clutching at Jensen’s hand.

Jensen nodded.

“Try and sleep now,” he said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Misha closed his eyes, letting himself drift slowly off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Jensen would keep his promise. He knew the other man would still be there when Misha woke up and then they’d have the rest of forever to look forward to.


End file.
